Those Enticing Gifts
by Yunie13
Summary: What do you do when you have the ability to make someone's fantasy come true by your voice alone? Ikuto uses it. Little does he know there are others with similar gifts. Especially a certain pink haired beauty.
1. Chapter 1

**Those Enticing Gifts**

The deep voice says, "And after a few quick thrusts, you release."

The girl cried out in ecstasy. Then as her body returned to normal she looked at Ikuto and said, "Thank you Ikuto." Then she handed him the money.

Ikuto looked at her with a smile and said, "Do me a favor, tell him how you feel soon, please." "I believe he feels the same for you."

She nods and replies, "I will."

With that he heads out and walks up to his friend, Kukai.

"So, how did it go," Kukai asked.

Ikuto smirked, "Another satisfied customer." Ikuto looked over at him and said, "No, I have not forgotten about your plan." "I am going to come over tomorrow after school and start your training."

Kukai nods at him.

Ikuto looks at him seriously and says, "However, you take care of her." "I know she can take care of herself but she is still my sister."

Kukai nods at Ikuto, "I will."

With that Ikuto heads into his house waving, "I will see you tomorrow."

Kukai says, "Bye."

Ikuto lays on his bed in his room just relaxing. After using his gift it does wear him out a little. Not as bad as it use to years ago when he started using it, but it still wears him out.

At the age of 14, Ikuto was able to make people have a sexual experience just by his voice alone. He never had to touch them or anything. This gift has actually over the past year helped him make some extra money. He did not know if he was the only one with this type of gift or if there were others. All he knew was that his voice would actually put the person in their fantasy as if it was really happening.

Little did Ikuto know that he was not alone. There were others that have similar gifts.

A few blocks over in a love hotel, was a pink haired girl sitting outside a room holding 2 necklaces, one in each hand. As 2 people in the room were making love.

After an hour, a girl opened the door and stepped out. Amu looked at her, the girl smiled, and handed Amu the money as Amu handed her the necklaces.

The girl said, "Thank you Amu."

Amu smiles at her and replies, "No problem." "You both take care and love each other."

The girl hugged Amu and said, "We will."

With that the girl headed back in the room.

Amu turned out and headed out meeting Utau who was waiting.

"Hey Amu," she said.

Amu smiles and replies, "Hey Utau."

Utau asks, "You ok?"

Amu nods and replies, "Yeah, I am just a little tired."

Utau nods as they head to her car. They get in and Utau drives Amu home.

Once they arrive at Amu's, Utau turns to her and asks, "Do you think they will be happy?"

Amu nods at her with a smile, "Yes, or my gift would not have worked."

Utau nods at her and says, "Ok, you get some rest."

Amu climbs out, and as she does she turns and leaning down peers through the window. She says, "Utau, I would be glad to use it for you and Kukai."

Utau smiles genuinely, "Thank you Amu." "I will let you know when." "Good night."

Amu says, "Good night."

With that Utau drives away. Amu heads inside and goes to bed to get a good nights rest.

Ok here is the new story, like I said before in my last story I do not know how long this one will be. As I have been thinking about it its not going to be as long as the last two. I have so many stories bouncing around in my head. So I hope you enjoy it there will be another chapter soon so please read and review. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is the next chapter of the story hope you all enjoy and as always I do not own Shugo Chara that belongs to Peach-Pit and to director Kenji Yasuda.

The next morning Ikuto heads over to Kukai's to pick him up for school. As soon as he arrives Kukai gets in the car and Ikuto takes him to school. On the way Ikuto explains to him the details of what he will be teaching him later. When they arrive at school Kukai gets out but turns back looking at Ikuto.

Ikuto says, "I will pick you up right after your last class.

Kukai nods, "I will see you th-."

Before he could finish Ikuto says, "Wow!" "Who is that?"

Kukai looks to see who Ikuto is pointing at. He sees Utau walking with Amu. He asks, "You mean the pink haired girl your sister is walking with?"

Ikuto just nods at him.

Kukai smirked and replied, "That's Amu Hinamori." "She's really nice, you want to meet her?"

Ikuto quickly looks back at Kukai and replies, "No, I have to get going." "I will see you after school." With that Ikuto drives off looking at Amu in his mirror. With a smirk he says to himself, "There is someone I would love to use my gift on."

Kukai heads over to Utau and Amu smiling. Utau looks at Kukai and asks, "Was that my brother Ikuto you were just with?"

Kukai nods yes at her.

Amu says, "Ikuto?" "Oh, the brother I haven't met," looking at Utau.

Utau puts her hands up in surrender and replies, "I know, I am sorry." "I will introduce you very soon, I promise."

Amu nods.

Kukai taking Utau's hand says, "Hey, can I talk to you over here for a minute?"

Amu looks at Utau at the same time that Utau looks at her questioningly. Amu smiles and says, "You guys go ahead." "I will catch up with you later."

Utau nods at her and follows Kukai. Once they are alone Kukai looks at Utau and says, "I think we should introduce them to each other very soon."

Utau looking at Kukai seriously asks, "What's up?"

Kukai smiles and says, "It seems your brother is taken with Amu."

Utau smirks and replies, Really?"

Kukai nods, "Yeah the minute he saw her, he couldn't finish his sentence."

Utau smiles and excitedly hugs Kukai. She tells him, "Maybe it is time they meet then." "I mean they do both have a similar gifts." Utau gets and idea suddenly and smiling says, We should do it on our special night."

Kukai looks confused and asks, "Why?"

Utau says, "Well Ikuto can keep her company, while they are both helping us.

So after that they set up a few more details and then continued to school.

After school Ikuto picks up Kukai and they head to his place. While Amu and Utau went shopping.

While they were looking at clothes Utau says to Amu, "We figured out the day."

Amu looks at Utau and asks, "Really?"

Utau nods at her with a smile. Utau tells her, "You will be meeting Ikuto that night."

Amu looked at her questioningly.

Utau without missing a beat, "You will see."

Suddenly Utau spots a shirt out of the corner of her eye. It was a light blue top that she immediately grabs, grabs Amu, and then tells her, "Here, go try this on."

Amu puts it on and steps out to show Utau.

Utau smiled at her and says, "I love it."

It fit Amu well, hugging her curves where it needed to, and hung off of her left shoulder leaving it bare.

Utau says, "Ok, change out of that and come with me."

So Amu goes back in the dressing room to change, comes out once she is finished, and follows Utau around as she looks for some bottoms to go with the shirt. She finds a pair of jeans with a flower going down the front of one leg, with the bud being the same color as the shirt. Utau grabs her size and has her try on both together.

Utau approves the outfit and as Amu is in the dressing room putting her clothes back on she looks at the price tags. The shirt was no problem but the jeans were a little pricey.

Amu comes out of the dressing room and Utau takes the clothes from her and walks up to the counter laying them down for the clerk to ring up. Utau pulls out her card, looks at Amu and says, put your money away.

As they leave Amu looks at Utau and says, "You didn't have to do that."

Utau smiled at her and replies, "I know, but just look at it as a thank you, for what you will be doing for me."

Amu smiles at her and replies, "Ok."

Over at Ikuto's, he and Kukai talked a little but Kukai was mainly learning as best he could what Ikuto was teaching him about his gift.

Kukai finally said, "Ok, stop there."

Ikuto looks over at him and smiles. He asks, "That gonna be it for today?"

Kukai nods. Kukai tells him, "Anymore and I think my head may explode."

Ikuto laughs, but says, "Ok."

Kukai tells him, "We did make some plans for some alone time, me and Utau that is."

Ikuto knew that, that meant him and Utau were going to make love.

While he thought about that he almost missed what Kukai said next.

Ikuto asks, "What did you just say about Amu?"

Kukai smiles and replies, "I said Amu is going to be meeting you that night."

Ikuto confused asks, "Why?"

Kukai replies, "Utau tells Amu about you and she wants to meet you."

Ikuto smirks, "Really?"

Kukai just nods at him.

Ikuto gets up, grabs his keys, and says, "Alright then lets get you home."

Ok I hoped you all enjoyed sorry there was no Amu and Ikuto together but its coming in the next chapter. So be looking forward to it as I am already working on it teehee. Till then.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days had passed. Kukai had been learned all he could be taught by Ikuto. What Kukai could do was limited as he did not have the ability that Ikuto seemed to have.

So Friday morning Utau called Kukai. Both of them discussed the next day getting all their plans finalized. After that they talked about Ikuto and Amu. They both agreed to introduce Ikuto and Amu later on that day so that they could get to know each other a little bit before the big day. Kukai said he would bring Ikuto and for Utau to bring Amu. So Utau asked Amu to meet her at the pizza parlor at 5:00 pm and to look a little nice.

Amu agreed curious as to why Utau wanted her to dress up a little. She soon found out. She met Utau outside the pizza parlor wearing a red, pink, and purple splattered, V-dip front shirt with princess sleeves and a pair of jeans.

She waves and says, "Hey Utau, what's up?"

Utau smiles at her and replies, "Well, I asked you here to eat, but its also to introduce you to someone."

Utau opens the door for them. Once they enter they walk over to a table, Amu notices Kukai and a really handsome guy with cobalt hair and eyes.

Utau looks at Amu and says, "Amu this is Ikuto, Ikuto this is Amu."

Amu smiles at him and says, "Hello."

He replies, "Well hello."

Amu thinks to herself, "Oh, he is so cute and his voice is sexy."

She sits down next to him as Ikuto watches her, and thinks to himself, "Man she is even more beautiful up close."

Utau and Kukai both share a look and a smirk.

Amu looking over at Utau asks, "So, this is why you wanted me to meet you here?"

Utau nods at her. She says, "We thought it would be better if we introduced you today so you would be able to talk more comfortably tomorrow."

Amu and Ikuto look at them confused for a second, both of them knowing well what tomorrow is.

Ikuto asks, "What do you mean by that?"

Kukai looked at Utau and asked her, "You did not fully tell them?"

Everyone looks at Utau. Utau replies, "You both are helping us tomorrow," pointing at herself and Kukai. "I figured Ikuto could help keep Amu company and then take her home afterwards since we will be staying."

Amu replies, "Utau I don't th-."

Before she could finish Utau cut her off saying, "You both have a similar gift."

Amu and Ikuto quickly look at each other, both of them full of questions.

Utau watching them both continued, "Now, I know you both have a lot of questions for each other, but I think it's best to discuss it tomorrow when you both are alone."

Amu and Ikuto quickly looked around remembering where they were and nodded.

After that the waitress walked up and took everyone's order.

They ordered 2 large pizza's since Ikuto and Kukai could put some food away. Utau looked at the boys and asked, "Where do you guys put all that food," while they were waiting.

The boys smirked at her. Ikuto pats his stomach and replied, "We are growing boys."

Utau replies, "Yeah, your ego." Everyone laughed at that. Then their pizza arrived and everyone dug in.

Amu looks at Ikuto and asks, "Could you pass the Parmesan?"

He nods, hands it to her, and their fingers touch. As their fingers touch sparks go throughout their body.

Ikuto also saw how he looked to Amu, as Amu saw how she looked to Ikuto.

They both blushed and went back to their meal before anyone noticed.

Everyone finishes eating, they pay, and then head outside.

Kukai looks at everyone and says, "We will meet at the hotel at 7:00 tomorrow night."

Amu and Ikuto nod.

Ikuto looks at Amu and asks, "I can pick you up tomorrow if that works for you?"

Amu smiles and replies, "That will be easier than having my dad dropping me off a block away and then walking."

With that everyone starts towards their cars, Utau turns around looking at Amu and asks, "You need a ride home?"

Before she can answer Ikuto says, "That's ok, I will take her home." "That way I will know where to go tomorrow."

Everyone nods realizing that would be best. So Amu waves, says bye to Kukai and Utau, and then walks over to Ikuto's car.

Everyone heads off, and on the way Ikuto and Amu make small talk until they reach her house.

Ikuto says, "I pass by here every day."

Amu smiles and replies, "Well that's good, you won't have any problems finding me."

He nods at her and says, "Amu," with a serious look.

She looks at him and replies, "Yeah."

He asks, "I want to try something if I may?"

She nods her head yes at him curious.

He tells her, "Put your hands up like this," as he raises his hands up his palms facing her.

Once she holds her hands up, he brings his hands towards her, placing his palms against hers.

As soon as their palms touch, the sparks start and the images of how they see each other appeared again.

Ikuto groaned and Amu gasped.

Before Ikuto could even think about what they were doing he kissed Amu.

As soon as their lips touched they could see themselves kissing as if they were outside watching.

Ikuto licked at Amu's lips asking for entrance which she never hesitated to let him in.

His tongue entered, explored her wet cavern, and then found her tongue to tangle with.

Amu moaned tangling her fingers in Ikuto's hair as she held him to her.

Ikuto groaned again as her fingers were in his hair.

Everything was so intense, the sparks, the passion but Ikuto came to his senses, pulled back from Amu, and just watched her face.

It did not take long for Amu to come back to earth. Then breathlessly she said, "Wow!"

Ikuto smiled and replied huskily, "I will say." Then he asked, "Did you see us kissing?"

She could only nod.

Ikuto said, "Well as much as I would like to find out more about this, you better get to bed." "You are going to need the rest I am sure." "We can discuss it more tomorrow while we are helping those two."

Amu nodded again and climbed out of the car. She turned around and said, "Goodnight Ikuto."

Ikuto smiles at her and replies, "Night Amu." "Don't dream about me too much." With that he drives off.

Amu walked inside and went straight to bed. However, Amu had some very nice dreams with a certain handsome, tall guy with cobalt hair, eyes, and a deep voice that could be oh so sensuous.

Ok guys I hope you enjoyed. I am sorry that took much longer to get out to you then I had anticipated. Work got really busy and my time to work on the story got hindered so sorry about that. Looks like as of right now I will only have prolly 2 more chapters to go before this story is done. So keep watching for it I am about halfway through the next chapter so hopefully it will not be too long before I get it done but I have MTAC coming up so got a little bit of costume work to get done so we will see how it goes. Anyways hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day all four of them did their own thing until the evening. Ikuto texted Amu to tell her he was going to pick her up at 5:00 that evening so they could grab some dinner beforehand. So at 5:00 he pulled up outside her house. She got in and they took off.

Ikuto asked her, "So, where would you like to eat?"

She smiled and replied, "There is a little burger place close to the hotel." "Let's eat there."

Ikuto nods and heads that way. It does not take them long so they park, go inside, place their order, and then wait for their number to be called.

Amu looking at Ikuto asks, "By the way how did you get my number?"

He smirks, "Sorry about that, but I asked Utau for it earlier so I could see about picking you up earlier."

She nods and replies, "No, it's fine." "If I had thought about it, I should have given it to you last night."

It was right after she said that that their number was called and Ikuto got up to get the food. As they ate they talked about various things. What they liked and disliked, and so on to get to know each other more. They found out that they had a few things in common. After they finished their food they talked for just a bit more. Then about 15 minutes before they needed to be there they headed to the hotel.

Once they arrived and got in the lobby they still had 5 minutes to spare. They did not see Kukai and Utau so they patiently waited.

Ten minutes later both of them showed up. Kukai waved and said, "Sorry guys, I took Utau to eat and then we got stuck in a little bit of traffic."

Amu shook her head and with a smile replied, "It's fine tonight is about you two."

Kukai holding Utau's hand walked up to the desk to get the keys. Once he did they all moved over to the side, he turned to Ikuto and said, "Here is yours."

Ikuto and Amu looked at them questioningly.

Utau without missing a beat replied, "Since Amu is also helping us we decided to get you two a room also." "I don't want you guys in the hallway, that would be rude." She smirked, "Besides, the rooms were a bargain and if you need the room you have it."

Amu blushed 3 shades of red at that just as Ikuto blushed a little.

Kukai laughed and said, "She means if your too tired afterwords to go home."

Utau said quietly, "We know using your gift makes you really tired."

Amu nods and replies, "Oh, ok."

Then Utau and Kukai turned around sharing a smile. They headed to the elevators and headed up to their rooms.

Once their Utau turned to Amu and said, "Ok, here is my ring," handing her ring to Amu.

Amu slips the ring on her finger. Then she looked at Kukai.

Kukai hands her a silver chain bracelet that Utau had bought him.

She put it on but some of it dangled into her hand.

Then Kukai and Utau went into their room as Ikuto and Amu headed into the room next to it.

Once they are in Amu sits on the bed as Ikuto sits in a chair facing her.

Ikuto smiles as he sits down.

Amu looks at him questioningly and asks, "What?"

He replies, "This chair is comfy."

Amu laughs.

Ikuto then says, "Ok, seriously now that we are alone, tell me about your gift."

Amu nods and says, "Well my gift heightens love making." "Basically, the feelings and emotions throughout are more intense." "That's the only way I can describe it."

He asks, "So, why do you need their jewelry?"

Amu smiled and replied, "That's one of the things with my ability, I have to have something of theirs in my possession for it to work."

Ikuto nods. He tells her, "Your gift is a little different than mine."

She nods but replies with a smile, "They are starting."

Ikuto asks, "You can tell when they start?"

She nods. "I have what feels like a current wash through me that lets me know." "That same current passes through me at the end to know that they are done."

Ikuto says, "That must be strange."

Amu shakes her head, "Not really, it was when I first started doing this, but I got use to it." She looks at him and asks, "What does yours do?"

He replies, "I can make someones fantasy appear real."

She asks, "Really?"

He nods.

She asks, "How do you get it to work?"

He smirks and replies, "Well I get to know about them and find out a little about their fantasies." "Then I tell them a fantasy and it actually puts their body through it without them actually having to be with the other."

Amu looks shocked. She exclaims, "You are in the room with them?"

He nods at her.

Worriedly she asks, "How can you stand it?" "I mean the sounds people make when they make love, just hearing it would embarrass me."

He smirks and replies, "For others it can be exciting to hear." "It's almost like those who watch porn."

Amu blushes deep red.

Ikuto laughs. He says, "Oh, Amu don't look so shocked I have ear plugs that block out sound so I don't hear anything." "And before you ask about me seeing things, that does not happen either." "I am hidden from all of that."

Amu nods in relief. She could not even imagine being in the room when that was happening.

She asked, "Does yours work on everyone?"

He nods his head yes at her. Then he asked her, "Doesn't yours?"

She shook her head no.

He looks at her questioningly.

She smiles and replies, "I don't know why but mine only works on couples that are meant to be together." "I can't really explain it either." "I just had one of my friends who knew about my gift wanted me to use it on her one day." "When I tried to help her it did not work."

Ikuto said, "Oh, that must have sucked."

She nodded. "I was surprised." "However, when it happened a few more times after that, and then remembering the ones I did help, I was able to put it together." "All the people my gift worked on were still together."

Ikuto asked, "How did you let people know without worrying them that their relationship won't last?"

She replied, "I didn't tell them." "I just had the couple lend me something that was in their possession most of the time to see if I could help them or not."

He looked confused but asked, "How did that work?"

She smiled and replied, "Well, when I held the items one in each hand they would kind of hum and vibrate." "That is how I would know."

Ikuto nods and says, "Ah."

She said, "If the items did not hum, then my close friends would tell them that I could not help."

He continues looking at her and asks, "They never questioned you about it?"

She says, "Some did but it was after they broke up the one they were with." "Then they knew why."

He asks her, "Your friends knew about your gift?"

She replied, "Not all my friends." "Only my really close friends knew about it."

He nods and says, "It's good you had someone helping you out."

She nods and said, "It was nice having someone to talk to about it." "It would have been better to talk to someone who had a similar gift who knew exactly what I was going through."

He nods again at her and replies, "Same here." "It did in a sense make it a little lonely." "When did your gift first make it's appearance?"

She laughed and replied, "When I was 15 with my best friend." "She was showing me a charm that her boyfriend had bought her to go on her bracelet." The minute I was holding both was when the humming and vibrations started." "It was so intense that I kind of fell in the floor and just laid there in amazement." "Trying to figure out what just happened." She asked him, "What about you?"

He smiled, "Mine is kind of funny." "I was 14 and to make the story short, I had my best friend who would always tell me about some of his fantasies." "So one day just joking with him, I just told him a fantasy." "Well since I was unaware of my gift at the time, I guess it had a delayed reaction or however you want to look at it." "But he told me later that the fantasy I told him sort of took place so to speak." "I was shocked but then I remembered how drained I had felt the night before at the same exact time he was having it." "It wasn't too long after that time that I realized what I could do and that brings us to now."

She nods.

He looks at her and asks, "What I want to know now is what is going on with us?"

She just looks at him waiting for him to continue.

He says, "Obviously we are attracted to each other." "However, I have never experienced anything like what we did not once, but twice yesterday."

She nodded and replied, "I have never experienced anything like it either."

Ikuto stands up and then sits down beside her on the bed just looking at her as she looks at her lap.

He tenderly places his finger under her chin and lifts her head to look at him. As soon as their eyes meet they once again see each other through the others eyes. Then ever so slowly they started drifting towards each other until their lips meet. As soon as their lips touched they could see themselves kissing each other once again. It was amazing, and then...

OH NO! I know I am mean I am leaving you on a cliffie. Don't hate me too much. Then lemon will come in the next chapter. Just a reminder though that the next chapter will be the last one for this story then I will be doing a couple of one shots for Vampire Knight before I try my hand at some Sasuke Naruto yaoi. I hope they turn out ok and for those of you who are not into yaoi sorry. I have become a little bit of a fan of them two and have a few ideas I want to try. Never fear though I still have plenty of straight couples story in the works. I have several main plots written down for Naruto and some Final Fantasy even. So be on the lookout. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok first of all I forgot to put something in the last chapter so instead of going back and adding it I will put it here. Amu is wearing the outfit that Utau bought her back in Chapter 2. Its the blue top that hugged her curves and left one shoulder bare, and the jeans that had the flower that went down one leg and the bud of the flower that was the same color as the shirt. So without further ado...

As soon as their lips touched they could see themselves kissing each other once again. It felt amazing, and then Amu gasps allowing Ikuto's tongue to enter her mouth. He wastes no time in exploring every inch of her wet cavern. Then he goes to mate with her tongue. As soon as he finds it he sensously slides his tongue up and down against hers.

Amu moans tangling her hands in Ikuto's hair, which causes Ikuto to groan. Amu realizes that Ikuto seems to really enjoy his hair being messed with.

Ikuto grabs Amu's hips and easily picks her up and sets her in his lap making her straddle him. He pulls her against him so that they grind against each other. This causes them both to cry out.

Ikuto pulls off her shirt and her bra throwing them across the room. Ikuto leans in to kiss her neck. As soon as his lips touch her neck Amu tilts her head back to give him better access. He nibbled and licked her neck. Then his tongue travelled down to her chest till he reaches her breast. He takes the right one in his hand and suckles on the left one. His tongue traces around her nipple several times causing Amu to moan and arch her back, pushing her breast deeper into Ikuto's mouth. Ikuto groans, but then he slides over to give attention to the other breast.

Suddenly, not only are they seeing what they are doing to each other, all the feelings and sensations are intensified. Amu cried out, "Oh my God!" "Ikuto!"

At the same time Ikuto groans, "Amu!"

Then he has Amu lie back and he moves back up to kiss her lips. Amu does not hesitate to let him in this time. As soon as she opens her mouth Ikuto's tongue dives in, to stroke and play with hers.

As he is kissing her he gets her jeans and panties off. Ikuto pushes a finger in her core causing Amu to cry out while she arches against his hand. He continues to thrust his finger in and out of her, until he seems ready and then adds another finger. Amu's walls grips his fingers as he slides in and out causing him to moan. Then he starts to twist his fingers as they glide in and out of her which causes Amu to orgasm. She throws her arms around Ikuto's neck as she cries out in release and trembles.

Ikuto smiles down at her. She opens her eyes and looks at him. As she does Ikuto says, "We are not done yet."

She smiles up at him, nods, and then she feels that little tingle and tells him, "They are done."

Ikuto nods, slides down to her stomach, and starts kissing, nibbling, and licking her. Amu laughs a little at this as her stomach is very ticklish. It makes Ikuto smile. He travels further down to her core. He kisses and nibbles each of her thighs for a bit, denying her what her body is actually craving.

Amu asks pleadingly, "Ikuto please?"

He smirks, looks up at her, and replies, "As you wish my dear."

With no hesitation he thrusts his tongue into her core. He licks at her, suddenly finding her nub at the top, licking and suckling on it causing her to cry out in pleasure as she arches towards his mouth.

After he does that for a bit then he pulls back and travels back up her body to her lips to once again kiss her. She opens immediately and as he kisses her she tastes herself on his tongue. While he is kissing her Amu reaches down grabbing the bottom of his shirt, lifts it up and off. She rubs her hands up and down his well defined chest and abs. Ikuto groans into her mouth as Amu moans into his.

Deciding she wants more of him she helps him to get his jeans and underwear off. As soon as they are gone she reaches down in between them, grabs his shaft, and slowly slides her hand up and down the length. Ikuto breaks the kiss, moves to her ear, and whispers, "That feels really good."

After he says that he bites down gently on her ear, blows on it, then licks it causing Amu to gasp that turns into a moan. Ikuto's shaft thickens in Amu's hand. Amu starts panting and realizing what she wants she lets go of his shaft, reaches up and places her hand on each side of his face. In between pants she says, "Ikuto...I need...you...in me...please!"

Ikuto smirks but places himself at her entrance, and as soon as her eyes meets his he thrusts himself all the way in. They both cry out. All of the feelings are intensified, as they feel and can see what they are doing to each other.

Amu arches into Ikuto's thrusts. Her walls gripping him as he glides in and out.

Ikuto says in between pants, "Oh, Amu...you feel...so good."

Soon after that Ikuto's thrusts become faster and deeper as he can tell both him and Amu are getting close. Not to long after Ikuto picks up the pace that Amu grabbing Ikuto's biceps, throws her head back and cries out as her second orgasm claims her. Her walls grip Ikuto and with 3 more quick, deep thrusts, he also orgasms with a groan.

Ikuto rolls to the side with his arms around Amu to cuddle. Both of them still trembling with little after shocks.

Amu thinks to herself, "Oh wow!" "That was amazing!"

Ikuto's eyes suddenly open wide and he thinks, "Amu?"

Amu looks at him wide eyed as he looks at her.

Ikuto smirks and replies in his mind, "Well, this just got real interesting."

Amu looks a little confused yet, mostly surprised. She smiles and says, "Well, I guess with our gifts we get a little surprise, but I wonder why it did not happen before?"

Ikuto thinks for a minute and then replies, "Maybe its because we are meant to be together."

He looks into her eyes as she did his and he replies in their minds, "Remember, you said that for you to use your gift, that those two have to be meant for each other." "That in order to find that out their objects they give you vibrate and hum right?"

She nods her head.

He continues, "Maybe, if two people are meant to be together, that have a gift, they get a little something special to share just between the two of them.

Amu nods and replies mentally, "That makes sense."

Ikuto says out loud, "I will tell you one thing."

Amu looks at him and asks, "What?"

He smirks at her and replies, "It is definitely going to make things a lot more interesting." He was right.

Well there you go. Yes I know I left it still on a cliff hanger because as I was writing up the part where they could talk to each other in their minds. I got another idea for a lemon involving that particular gift but that will however have to wait for awhile. Because I am going to start working on my other stories for a bit. Just remember there is going to be one more chapter to this story down the road. Now I know it took awhile to get this posted but I hope it was worth the wait. My next story will be a one shot Vampire Knight however its prolly going to be a bit before I post it. The next several weeks I am going to be super busy working on my cosplays for the upcoming AWA. I am so excited this year is going to be awesome. So once the convention is over and after my sister gets married I will hopefully be posting it. So be on the lookout and I hope you enjoyed this chapter until I do the last one. Ok before I close this I need to personally thank NaturalArtificalFruit and Anime-Manga-Fanx for the lovely review you both sent me. Its for people like you that I continue to write my stories. I greatly appreciate the warm compliments. However I would also like to thank, aphrodite128, ifup, FireheartMatermind, Chlereklover, alcemistlover14, Meyumi-chan, mountaingirl47, Kallen11, and Foxgrl18, for all of your lovely comments as well thank you and keep an eye out for more. Thanks.


End file.
